criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazardous Sacrifice
Hazardous Sacrifice 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 16th case of the game. It takes place in the Digital Utopia, a district based in Fario. Plot Summary Victim: * [[Anthony Cy|'''Anthony Cy]]' (Drowned inside Cloning Tank)' Murder Weapon: * Cloning Tank Killer: * [[William Celestin|'William Celestin']] Suspects [[Katie Howard|'Katie Howard']] (Church Valley Revee) Profile * Katie eats olives. * Katie knows Morse code. * Katie has Anemia. Appearance * Katie wears elephant brooch. [[Arif Hassan|'Arif Hassan']] (Tech Expert) Profile * Arif eats olives. * Arif knows Morse code. Appearance * Arif wears a blue scarf. * Arif wears elephant brooch. [[Monica Lovato|'Monica Lovato']] (Lena's girlfriend) Profile * Monica eats olives. * Monica knows morse code. Appearance * Monica wears a blue scarf. * Monica wears elephant brooch. [[Diego Diaz|'Diego Diaz']] (Lead Inspector) Profile * Diego eats olives. * Diego knows Morse code. Appearance * Diego wears elephant brooch. * Diego wears a blue scarf. [[William Celestin|'William Celestin']] (Game Developer) Profile * William eats olives. * William knows Morse code. * William has Anemia. Appearance *William wears elephant brooch. *William wears a blue scarf. Quasy-Suspect(s) [[Bruno Filipovich|'Bruno Filipovich']] (Guns and Gangs Detective) Kristina Rust (Staff Seargent of Homicide Unit) Killer's Profile * The Killer knows Morse code. * The Killer eats olives. * The Killer has Anemia. * The Killer wears elephant brooch. * The Killer wears a blue scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate GeekCon Arena (Clues: Blank paper) * Examine Blank paper (Result: Location; New Crime Scene: Secret Experimenting Room) * Investigate Secret Experimenting Room (Clues: Victim's body, Blinking machine, Newspaper) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives; Murder weapon registered: Cloning Tank) * Examine Blinking Machine (Result: Piece of paper) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Meeting of Anthony Cy and Katie Howard; New Suspect: Katie Howard) * Talk to Katie Howard about the meeting she had with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture from newspaper recovered) * Investigate GeekCon Arena again (Prerequisite: Katie Interrogated; Clues: Broken figure) * Examine broken figure (Result: Arif Hassan's figure; New Suspect: Arif Hassan) * Talk to Arif Hassan about his broken figure and the victim (Prerequisite: Figure restored) * Analyze Piece of paper (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows Morse Code) * Move to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Suspect: Monica Lovato * New Crime Scene: Victims House * See what Monica knows about District Revees kidnapping * Investigate Victims house (Clues: Magazine, Pile of leaves, bloody knife, Police Badge; New Suspect: Diego Diaz) * Interrogate Diego Diaz (Prerequisite: Victims House searched) * Examine Magazine (Result: Powder) * Examine Powder (Result: Baking Soda) * Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Mechanical Arm) * Examine Bloody Knife (Result: Blood) * See what Arif did on the Crime Scene (Prerequisite: Powder examined) * Analyze message (06:00:00) * Interrogate Monica out the message (Prerequisite: Message analyzed) * Analyze Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has Anemia; New Crime Scene: Stands) * Investigate Stands (Clues: Pile of cables) * Examine Pile of Cables (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: William Celestin) * Ask William Celestin how his ID ends on the Crime Scene (Prerequisite: Pile of cables searched) * Move to Chapter 3 (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Victims Car * Investigate Victims Car (Clues: Car Ashtray, Broken Camera) * Examine Car Ashtray (Result: Gold dust) * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Camera) * Analyze Gold Dust (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wear elephant brooch; New Crime Scene: Cloning Tanks) * Speak to Katie about a fight (Prerequisite: Camera restored) * Investigate Cloning Tanks (Clues: Broken CD, Broken Plastic, Trash Can) * Examine CD (Result: Audio files) * Examine Broken Plastic (Result: William Celestin's glasses) * Examine Trash Can (Bloody fabric) * Question Diego about the fight (Prerequisite: CD restored) - eats olives * Question William how his glasses ends on the Murder scene (Prerequisite: Glasses restored) * Analyze Bloody fabric (08:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a blue scarf) * Arrest the Killer! * Move to Digital Reality 5/5 (0 stars) Digital reality * See why Bruno is upset * Investigate GeekCon Arena (Result: Pile of junk, locked device) * Examine Pile of junk (Result: Address) * Examine locked device (Result: Device) * Analyze Address (03:00:00) * Analyze Device (06:00:00) * Investigate Secret Experimenting Room (Prerequisite: Address analyzed; Clues: Torn card) * Examine torn card (Result: Invitation) * Inform Chief Rust about nuclear rockets remote (Prerequisite: Device analyzed Reward 20 000 coins) * See what Diego wants (Prerequisite: Device analyzed: Reward Burger) * Investigate Victims House (Result: Lighter) - there was no name * Examine lighter (Result: Diegos name) * Back Diego his lighter (Prerequisite: Lighter examined) * Join the party (Prerequisite: All task above; Reward: Party Hat) * Speak with Chief Rust (Prerequisite: All task above) * Move to next case (in Fario University) (0 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Digital Utopia